Oh! Geez!
by geelovekorea
Summary: Sungmin, namja imut yang mudah panik dan berlebihan suatu hari terpleset. apa saja yang dilakukan uri bunny ming ini? bagaimana seorng cho kyuhyun menangani tingkah namjachingunya ini? main cast kyumin couple. BL. failure drama, failure comedy. warning. mind to review?


**Oh! Geez!**

.**  
**

* * *

.

Main Cast :

Kyumin (Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior x Lee Sungmin Super Junior)

Other cast :

Hankyung, Heechul, Ryewook, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum (hanya nama)

Genre : failure drama, failure drama

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

* * *

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah Sungmin. belum jauh dia mengantar Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya tadi, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba langsung ditelpon Sungmin lagi yang sepertinya sedang panik.

"Kyunnie,, aku kecelakaan..! Tolong aku Kyunnie..!"

.

Saat menelpon tadi, terdengar suara Sungmin sambil menangis histeris. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa cemas, khawatir, resah, gelisah, takut karena tepat saat Kyuhyun mau menyanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sungmin, sambungan teleponnya terputus begitu saja

"Minnie hyung, kecelakaan kenapa baby? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tadi... Minnie? Hyung? Aish..."

.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

.

.

'Minnie hyung, bertahanlah. Aku sebentar lagi sampai. Semoga kau tak apa-apa!'

.

.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya sampai juga di rumah milik Sungmin. Langsung saja Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin setelah memarkirkan mobilnya begitu saja saat sudah masuk dipekarangan rumah Sungmin dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah Sungmin saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Dengan sangat panik Kyuhyun langsung mencari dimana sumber suara itu berada. Betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin sedang duduk di lantai dekat dengan pantry dapurnya sambil menangis dan berteriak histeris.

.

"Tolong..! Tolong..! TOLONG..!" Teriak Sungmin histeris sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit-langit rumahnya. "Kyunnie,, please help me..."

"Minnie?!" Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menghampiri Sungmin. Memeluk tubuh ramping Sungmin dan mengelus punggungnya lembut. Berusaha untuk sedikit meredakan tangisnya.

"Kyunnie!" Bukannya mereda tangisnya, justru Sungmin semakin histeris saat meihat keberadaan Kyuhyun bahkan sambil meronta-ronta kecil dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Uljima Minnie. Gwenchana? It's oke. Im here. Uljima." Kyuhyun berbisik kecil ditelinga Sungmin, masih berusaha menenangkan Sungmin sambil tanpa henti terus mengusap punggung Sungmin dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin lembut. Sepertinya usahanya berhasil. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tangis Sungmin yang mulai mereda, hanya tersisa isakan kecil disana. Merasa Sungmin sudah mulai tenang, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Tangan kekarnya menangkup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin dan menghapus jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajah imut Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Mengecup lembut kedua manik mata foxy milik Sungmin yang terlihat mengebi karena sudah terlalu banyak menangis.

"Gwenchana baby? Tadi kau bilang kau kecelakaan tapi kau malah sedang bersantai dibawah pantri. Geez. Kau tau, kau membuatku hampir mati karena terkejut. Waeyo, eum?"

.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin _speechless_. Air matanya mulai berlinang kembali hingga tangisnya mulai merebak lagi.

.

"Huweeee,,,Kyunnie pabo. Kyunnie tega. Aku bukan sedang bersantai dibawah meja pantri Kyunnie. Aku disini karena jatuh terpleset saat mau mengambil sereal di atas kulkas. Kakiku terkilir dan tidak ada yang menolong. Chullie umma dan Hannie appa sedang keluar kota mengantar Wookie jenguk ummanya Yesung yang sedang sakit di Chungdam. Driver dan maid juga sudah pulang jam segini. Kau juga bukannya membantuku malah mengejekku dengan bilang bersantai dibawah pantri. Uuh, Kyunnie pabo. Kalau bukan minta tolong pada Kyunnie, aku harus cerita sama siapa? Aku harus minta tolong sama siapa? Masa aku harus menelpon Siwonnie untuk menolongku? Hiks." Sungmin kembali terisak sambil meracau tak jelas.

.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya _bridal style_. Sungmin langsung kaget tapi dia senang. Kyuhyun masih peduli padanya.

.

"Eh, Kyunnie mau apa?" Sungmin terkejut dan tak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya tadi baby bilang kakinya sakit karena terkilir jadi ya aku angkat saja ke dalam. Apa baby mau terus-terusan duduk dilantai seperti tadi?" kata Kyuhyun cuek sambil terus melangkah menuju ruang tengah rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan meletakkan tubuh Sungmin diatas pangkuannya.

.

Sungmin seketika _blushing_ saat mengetahui berapa dekatnya dia dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terpana. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat keren. Saat ini dia sedang dipangku Kyuhyun. Sungmin belum pernah melihat sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun ataupun dengan namja lain sebelumnya. Seingatnya, hanya Hannie appa dan Chullie umma saja namja yang sering memangku Sungmin seperti itu. Itu juga waktu Sungmin masih kecil.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan meletakkan disebelahnya. Mengangkat sebelah kaki Sungmin yang terkilir, meluruskan kakinya, dengan lembut dan hati-hati Kyuhyun meletakkan kaki Sungmin ke atas sofa. Sungmin langsung memegang kakinya yang terasa sakit, masih terdengar sedikit isakan disana.

.

"Ottohke Kyunnie? Sepertinya besok senin aku nggak bisa berangkat kuliah.. Hiks. Aku harus masuk ICU. Aku harus di opname. Aku harus rawat inap, tapi aku nggak mau kalau kakiku sampai harus diamputasi. Andwe... Huweee..." Sungmin kembali histeris bahkan kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"Sssh... Uljima bunny Ming. Jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh. Kakimu itu terkilir, hanya terkilir. Nggak mungkin sampe di amputasi baby."

"Tapi.. Tapi.. aku harus online sekarang. Aku harus buka e-bay atau kaskus (?)." *emang di Korea ada kaskus y thor? #abaikan*

"Hah? Untuk apa Minnie?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Bukankah sesaat tadi Sungmin menangis histeris karena sedang sakit tapi kenapa sekarang malah pengen online?

"Tolong.. Ambilkan Ipad-ku ditas Kyunnie. Sekalian bikinkan aku jus jeruk di dapur ya Kyunnie. Plis..."

.

Kyuhyun menurut. Kyuhyun mengambil Ipad Sungmin di tasnya dan menyerahkan ke Sungmin, kemudian dia langsung menuju dapur Sungmin untuk bikin jus jeruk pesanan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri sedang asyik online, sepertinya mau _online shopping_, beli sesuatu yang penting banget.

.

"Oh, Geez! Kenapa namjachinguku berlebihan banget ya? Hanya terkilir tapi bilangnya kecelakaan. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak tadi. Huft,, sabar Cho Kyuhyun. U can handle it." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil membuat jus jeruk di dapur dan mengambil air dingin untuknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tau kalau Sungmin saat ini online ternyata untuk order tongkat, kursi roda sama kaki palsu. Persiapan kalau-kalau kakinya benar-benar harus diamputasi. Aigo...

.

"Aku minta maaf buat semuanya, mungkin nantinya tubuh indahku tidak akan sesempurna dulu lagi tapi aku harap aku tetep bisa jadi temen kalian semua selamanya..." begitu status yang baru saja dibuatnya di twitter dan cyworld miliknya. Bahkan juga di blog dan fanspagenya.

"Ini noona muda pesanannya, orange juice. Anything else noona?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda namjanya, seolah dia adalah seorang maid di rumahnya.

.

Tak ayal tingkah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Tangisnya sudah berhenti. "Shirreo. Kyunnie kaya Lee ahjussi, buttler kesayangan Hannie appa." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Untukmu apapun akan kulakukan Minnie. Jangankan hanya jadi buttler jadi kiper juga pasti akan ku jalani. Annything for you baby." ucapan Kyuhyun sontak bikin Sungmin semakin tersenyum lebar dan memunculkan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Sangat manis.

"Kau memang namjaku yang paling baik. Kyunnie the best..."

"Iya,,kau juga namjachinguku yang paling _moody_..." niatnya hanya untuk menggoda Sungmin, tapi ternyata itu bikin Sungmin terdiam. Sungmin sakit hati. Sungmin menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya, memunggungi Kyuhyun, menelungkup di sofa. Sumgmin mulai menangis lagi.

.

"Eh, baby... Kok jadi nangis lagi?" Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. " Aku hanya bercanda baby. Uljima. Mianhe ne.." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin namun Sungmin langsung menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Dont you dare to touch me!" sentak Sungmin. "I'm not an Ipad. If you wanna touch, just touch that. That's touch screen." Sungmin menyerahkan Ipadnya ke Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Sungmin lupa akan satu hal. Kyuhyun sangat suka online, terutama dengan game online. Jadi saat Sungmin menyerahkan Ipadnya pada Kyuhyun tentu saja langsung diterima dengan senang hati. Kebetulan saat ini Kyuhyun sedang ingin main game online. Ada game baru yang tadi baru saja diajarkan Kibum saat dikampus tadi. Sementara itu tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi. Merutuki kebodohannya karena telah mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan 'pacar' keduanya.

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang asyik bermain game online dan Sungmin yang masih asyik menangis, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah sirine yang semakin lama semakin nyaring. Kyuhyun terkejut. Mengira kalau di sekitar rumah Sungmin ada yang kebakaran.

"Minnie baby, ada apa ya? Kok aku mendengar suara sirine, seperti mobil pemadam kebakaran." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Molla. Aku nggak mau jawab. Aku kan sedang marah padamu!"

"Aigo, nae baby bunny ngambek eoh, tapi ngambek kok ngomong?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah namjachingunya. Kyuhyun pun menyimpan Ipad milik Sungmin di meja kemudian beranjak keluar rumah Sungmin. Ternyata suara sirine itu semakin dekat. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau ternyata suara sirine itu bukan berasal dari mobil pemadam kebakaran tapi dari mobil ambulans. Kyuhyun semakin terkejut saat melihat kenyataan bahwa mobil ambulans saat ini parkir di depan gerbang halaman rumah Sungmin dan beberapa petugas medis langsung saja dengan sigap membuka pintu gerbang rumah Sungmin lalu mengeluarkan ranjang pasien. Kyuhyun sempat menahan salah satu petugas medis itu.

"Eh, permisi. Ada apa?"

"Ada ambulans, ada roda pasien, ada saya, ada rekan kerja saya juga ada anda tuan," jawab salah satu petugas medis.

"Maksud saya, kenapa bawa ambulans ke sini? Disini tidak ada yang sedang kecelaka-an...?" Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kami tidak mungkin salah, tuan. Ini bukan pertama kali kami kesini. Sebelum tuan mengenal tuan Sungmin, kami sudah lebih dulu mengenal tuan Sungmin. Meskipun sakitnya ringan, tuan Sungmin selalu minta di infus dan sewa ambulans untuk menjemputnya jadi biarkan kami menjalankan tugas kami tuan. Permisi."

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Berkali-kali menepuk dahinya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sendu ketika para petugas medis membawa Sungminnya ke ranjang pasien dan hendak memasukannya ke ambulans. Sungmin titip pesan ke Kyuhyun sebelum dibawa.

.

"Kyunnie, sementara Lee ahjussi, driver, para maid, Hannie appa dan Chullie umma juga Wookie belum kembali kerumah, kau tunggu di rumah sampai mereka kembali ne? Aku udah nggak ngambek kok, hanya saja aku harus dirawat dulu demi kesehatanku. Doakan aku supaya aku cepat sembuh. Tolong hubungi temen-temen, sonsaengnim, terutama penggemar-penggemarku. Bilang pada mereka, kalau aku baik-baik saja, mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku tapi kalau mereka mau jenguk di rumah sakit juga nggak masalah..."

"Jadi, sewaktu aku sedang membuatkan jus jeruk untukmu, kau menghubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk memanggil ambulans?"

"Iya Kyunnie... Aku harus gerak cepat. Kata Chullie umma, kalau sakit sedikitpun aku harus peka sama kondisi tubuh aku sendiri. Jangan sampai mengabaikan sakit-sakit kecil yang kita rasa sebelum datang sakit yang lebih parah..."

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mengangguk-angguk dan garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil terus melihat Sungmin yang mulai dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulans. Mobil ambulans pun pergi menjauh dengan suara sirine yang mulai semakin menghilang.

"Sungmin, uri bunny ming.. Kalau hanya terkilir karena terpleset atau terjatuh, kakimu kan masih bisa dipijat... Geez..."

Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala dan untuk kesekian kalinya menepuk dahinya pelan, makin stres dengan tingkah Sungmin yang melebihi dari tingkat berlebihan.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

.

.

annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict abal nan gaje lagi..

kekekeke,,,

mianhe kalau yg baca pada kecewa m keabalan fict ini tp author tetep bharap reviewers tetep mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

so,,author berterimakasih banget m yg udah mau comment..

thanks to Aqua, mayahahaha, Shim Agassi, jaewonna, YunieNie HanChullie, Guest (hopes i know ur name ^^), BooFishy, hani dan Mulov yang udah mau baca dan comment di 'Secret Admire'. Thanks juga utk para siders. Jeongmal gomawoyo.. ^^

Utk Win Win, jeongmal mianheyo masih belum bisa penuhi requestnya. Aku udah terus dan terus lihat video 'Catch Me' dan berusaha wat dapetin cerita request tapi mianhe sampai sekarang saya masih stuck wat dapetin ide ceritany. Maaf udah mengecewakanmu tp aku coba sebaik yg aku bisa. as soon as i'll make it. Thanks udah mau percayain requestnya. ^^

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u?

all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
